Dear Mother and Father
by Solstice19
Summary: Shippou is feeling down and is unusually quiet. But Kagome make a suggestion that will get him out of his slump in no time! Rated K plus due to a very tiny part.


Hey everyone. Here's another story! And just to warn you I purposely put spelling mistakes in Shippou's letter. He's a kid after all, and he wouldn't be very child-like if he spelt _every_ word correctly… am I right? Well please review and tell me what you think. I accept only **CONSTRUCTIVE **criticism for this story. No flaming please. =)

Enjoy!

Dear Mom and Dad

-oOo-

"Hmmm…" Shippou sighed yet again that morning. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and then nudged Kagome.

"Hey, what's with him?" Inuyasha asked nodding his head over his shoulder towards the little fox demon lugging behind. Kagome looked behind her at Shippou.

"I dunno…" She whispered to him. "I'll talk to him, you guys go ahead and we'll catch up." Kagome insisted.

"Keh. Just don't take too long." Inuyasha said gruffly while crossing his arms over his chest.

She stopped and turned to her small red headed companion. "Hey, Shippou." She said in a kind caring voice. She squatted down in front if him so that she'd be at eye level with him.

"Huh? Oh hey Kagome." Shippou looked towards the ground.

"Is there something bothering you Shippou?"

"Me? Oh, um…er…I… uh…" Shippou rambled. He couldn't find the right words to say. _"If I tell her, she might think I'm a baby or something, and I can't have that. I've gotta be a man and not show weakness to a woman." _Shippou thought. Kagome smiled.

"I understand. If you don't wanna tell me, it's okay. But d'you know what I do when I'm feeling down? Or maybe even angry?" She asked.

"Oh yes I do. You declare that you're leaving and jump down the bone eaters well and never return until another four or five days, or sometimes Inuyasha has to go and get you." Shippou said matter-o-factly. Kagome's eye twitched and she sweat dropped.

"Eh-heh! Uh, no not quite Shippou." Kagome waved his comment off. "But when I do, I write it all down on some paper. Then after that I fold it into a paper airplane and fly it far away. I try to picture all my troubles flying away with it as well." She explained.

"Ohhh I see. That's a great idea Kagome!" Shippou's face lit up with excitement. "Um, just one question. A shade of pink stained his cheeks from embarrassment. "What's an arrow pane?" He asked. Kagome giggled.

"You mean an _air plane_." She corrected. "And air planes are very big objects that fly high in the sky to bring people from one place to another. They come from my era of course. Maybe one day I'll bring a picture so you could see what they look like. The plane we will be making will be made out of paper and will be much smaller." She explained. Any confusion Shippou had cleared up quickly.

"So would Hachi be an air plane then?" Shippou asked. Kagome giggled again.

"No Shippou, but he would come very close to one." She said and then she looked up ahead and noticed that the others were extremely far away. "Well lets catch up now Shippou, and when we get back to the village I'll have you get started on your letter. Shippou nodded and smiled for the first time that day.

-oOo-

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_How are things in the after life? I miss you both very much. Thers nota day that goes by where I don't picture your faces and then remember that you were once alive. I don't want to tel the others though. I dont want them to worry._

_You may be wondering who the 'others' are. Hmm, where to start? Wel therz Kilala. Weer really close friends. Sheez a two tailed cat demon, and we play togethr all the time. Somtimes I forget that she can transform into a large saber tooth cat demon. Wow that was a mouth full. Well sheez not as frightening in that form as you may think. _

_Then thers Sango, a demon slayer and owner of Kilala. Don't worry, she won't slay me. Weer really good friends too. She's obviously in love with the monk Miroku. My other companion. He may be a monk but he acts far from it. Heez constantly groping Sango, and asks her and many other women to bare his children. But then with his sad story, I guess he's in a hurry to have the next heir to the wind tunel break Naraku's curse. He should have more faith in himself. _

_Then there's Inuyasha. He's sort of like an older brother to me. He is what motivates me to be strong. I always see him improving in strength so it makes me want to do so as well. But I wood never tell him that of cors. He's always picking on me… that's the one side that annoiez me the most about him. But then somtimz I enjoy arguing with him though. He always sez the most interesting things. Actuali, he's the one who helped me avenge yor death father. Isn't that great?_

_And then of cors there's Kagome. She is like my older sister. She has that protective motherly _aura_ about her. _Sheez_ always very kind to me and_ to_ a lot of others. She takes very good care of me. I think you wood have loved her as much as I do._ Although she often scares me wen sheez angry (mostly at Inuyasha).

_An interesting fakt about her is that she isn't from here. As a matter of fact, she comes from another world on the other side of a well called the bone eaters well. It's quite strange. She brings back strange foods, and remedies from there as well. Actually that's why I'm riting to u on this strange scroll she calls paper, and this weird thing she calls a pen. I don't understand how all the ink stays inside of it like that. It must be magic. The people in her world a very good at sorcery. _

_Well you must think that I hang out with very strange people_ now_. I guess I do but ther all my frends and I woodn't trade them for anyone else. _

_Mother and Father I wish you were here right now to meet them all. I'm sure you wood like them. I miss you both so much, and I'll always remember what great memories we had. I guess all this time I was holding in my sadness for you loss but now I feel better now that I've written it all down._

_So when I finish this letter Kagome will teach me how to fold it into an air plane… whatever that is. Isn't she great? Well maybe someday soon I'll rite another letter to you. I love you. _

_-Shippou_

-oOo-

"Ready Shippou?" Kagome asked. The winds were fierce that evening blowing the trees all in one direction. As if they were trying to blow the setting sun out like a candle. They were perched on top of a high cliff with the help of their dear friend Kilala.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Shippou looked at Kagome crouching next to him and smiled.

"Okay, now throw it!" Shippou did as he was told and watched as the letter –now transformed into a plane- floated and danced in the wind. It flew high over the tree tops and far, far away. Shippou grinned. Kagome was right. All his sadness felt like they were beginning to fly far away from him. Just as the plane did.

-oOo-

Well I hope you enjoyed that! It was just something that popped up into my head a couple of days ago. Tell me… should I write some more K –ish rated fics and have a variety or do you think I'm better off just sticking to writing M rated maybe even T rated fics? Lemme know. So please review! It would be very much appreciated! THANKS! **:3**


End file.
